quotrofandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Line
The Southern Line is by far the longest railway line in Quotro, running all the way from the centre of the capital city, Port Thomas, down across the entire Biomes District, and finally through the Sounds District to the south-western border town of Cornerstone. History The Southern Line is largely built on the Southern Viaduct, a 3000 block long cobble line that was built in February 2011 to facilitate efficient travel to new terrain for lapis lazuli mining. The first rails in the world were places as a test at the start of the viaduct between what are now Port Thomas Central stations and Capital Gate. By August 2011 the first powered section of the line was complete between Port Thomas Central and Newbai as part of the original Central Loop Line. The Southern Line by name was created a few months later when rails were added on the viaduct between Southern Junction (above what is now Islandia) and Carotown. The line was extended over the remaining section of the viaduct to Lapis by 2012. The line received major upgrades in late 2015. The viaduct section from Port Thomas Central to Birch was transferred to the Southern Line and moved underground. The viaduct from Capital Gate to Birch was removed, including Southern Junction station. A new Islandia station was built underground to replace it. In November 2015 the line was also extended to Cornerstone by Shieldpearl. Stations Port Thomas Central The busiest of Quotro's train stations, the Southern Line shares Port Thomas Central Station with three other railway lines: the Central Line, the Jackson Line and the Airport Express. It is located underground, beneath the capital city, with an entrance on Reclaim Street. Capital Gate While the Southern Line is the only railway line to pass through the underground station located in the Capital Gate suburb of the capital city, the building also contains the terminus of the Hammerhead Monorail several stories above the surface. The Capital Gate Station has its entrance on Moorehouse Avenue. Islandia This is the second time the Southern Line intersects the Central Line, except the train stops are on different levels of the station. Islandia Station is also the first stop in the Biomes District. It is an underground station that opens onto the main (and only) street of Islandia, at the very end of the street. Birch The first above-ground station on the line (when traveling south), the Birch station is located atop a hill overlooking the village, at the end of Birch Street. Honeyfield The Honeyfield Train Station is located near the southern end of the town, on Century Street. An ATM is built into the side of the station. Panda The Panda stop is not contained within a station. It is located on a suspended platform on the south-east of the settlement, with a small path connecting it to Neon Avenue. Carotown This is the first stop in the Sounds District. It is a platform suspended above the city that also contains a transfer onto the Caldrose Line. Survival Peninsula The Survival Peninsula platform is accessible only by ladder, and it is found at the end of Rail Road. Lapis Lapis Station is located on the east of the village, and is accessible via Tres Grande Road. Cornerstone Another very basic stop on the side of Cornerstone Road. Environment Category:Railway Lines Category:Stephens District Category:Biomes District Category:Sounds District